Han River VMIN
by dthaa94
Summary: Jimin uke Taehyung seme VMIN BTS


**_Han River_**

 ** _Dthaa94_**

 ** _Vmin fanfiction_**

 ** _Yaoi / Boys love_**

 **Dont like ? Dont read**

Jimin pertama kali melihatnya saat mereka sama sama melontarkan teriakan ' _Menyebalkan_ ' pada hamparan air di Sungai Han . Saat itu Sabtu malam karena Jimin tak ingin menyebutnya sebagai malam minggu , hari keramat bagi penyandang status Jomblo seperti dirinya . Mereka saling pandang , merasa malu usai berteriak kencang karena menyadari bukan hanya ada diri mereka sendiri ditempat itu . Saling tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berniat saling menyebutkan nama masing masing .

Seminggu kemudian dihari , jam dan tempat yang sama Jimin kembali melihatnya , bukan karena teriakan lagi tapi karena tanpa sengaja bersenggolan saat pemuda itu akan kembali sementara dirinya akan turun untuk meluapkan - _lagi_ -kekesalannya pada air yang mengalir karena Namjoon seenaknya saja meninggalkannya pergi saat bertemu Seokjin - lelaki manis yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih namja berlesung pipi itu - dan melupakan tujuan mereka kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas .

Jimin yang pertama kali berinisiatif menawarkan minum dan pemuda itu langsung mengiyakan dengan menganggukkan kepala .

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan anak rambut serta membawa hawa dingin namun keduanya masih tetap pada posisinya menatap hamparan air dalam diam sesekali meneguk kopi tanpa berniat membuat percakapan .

Jimin berdeham , berharap kecanggungan yang tercipta diantara mereka segera mencair , ia orang yang mudah bergaul namun kenapa disaat berada di dekat namja yang tak ia ketahui namanya ini perasaan gugup itu mendadak muncul . Jimin sebenarnya menawarkan kopi untuk sekedar basa basi saja dan juga ia terlanjur membeli dua kaleng kopi untuknya dan juga Namjoon namun siapa sangka namja itu malah mengangguk lalu mengambil kaleng kopi yang disodorkan Jimin .

" Sejak tadi kita duduk bersama tapi tak saling mengenal . Namaku Park Jimin " Jimin mengulurkan tangan , pemuda itu tak bergeming masih menatap lurus kearah air. Jangankan menyambut uluran tangan Jimin , menoleh saja tidak . Jimin jadi menyesal memulai obrolan lebih dulu .

Jimin ingin menurunkan tangan namun segera diurungkan niatnya saat pemuda itu berbalik , lalu menyambut uluran tangannya . Genggaman tangannya terasa hangat ditelapak tangan Jimin bahkan hangatnya menjalar hingga ke hatinya .

" Kim Taehyung " Jimin tak pernah mau repot menilai suara seseorang namun Jimin bersumpah jika suara berat pemuda yang menyebut namanya sebagai Taehyung merupakan suara tekseksi yang pernah ia dengar .

" Taehyung~ssi " Taehyung menoleh , sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya dan Jimin segera kehilangan kata kata , kenapa ia baru sadar jika pemuda didepannya ini sangat tampan apalagi saat ia tersenyum . Jimin menggeleng , berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya barusan dan mencoba mengingat apa yang hendak ia ucapkan namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba pesona Taehyung seakan melumpuhkan kinerja otaknya hingga yang ia lakukan adalah menatap Taehyung dengan bibir sedikit terbuka .

" Ada apa Jimin~ssi ?"

" kau tampan " Gumam Jimin tanpa sadar

" apa ?" Jimin segera tersadar lalu memutar otaknya mencari jawaban yang masuk akal untuk pertanyaan Taehyung barusan . Dan yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah gelengan kepala disertai cengiran .

Sementara Taehyung menatapnya dengan alis terangkat merasa tingkah Jimin saat ini sangat aneh sekaligus lucu baginya .

" Sepertinya aku harus kembali " Taehyung melempar kaleng kopi yang telah kosong ke dalam tong sampah lalu berdiri untuk membersihkan beberapa tanah yang menempel ditubuh bagian belakangnya

" kau juga harus pulang , angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan " Tangannya terulur membantu Jimin berdiri yang langsung disambut cepat oleh Jimin lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh bagian belakangnya .

" Selamat malam Jimin~ssi " Pamitnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh

" Kim Taehyung~ssi " Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang . Jimin setengah berlari menghampiri Taehyung , berdiri didepannya lalu menyodorkan ponselnya . Taehyung meraba saku celananya dan menatap ponsel yang disodorkan Jimin dengan dahi mengkerut saat ia menyadari ponsel miliknya masih tersimpan rapi di saku , apa pemuda manis didepannya ini ingin memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Taehyung ?.

" boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu ?" Jimin segera menggaruk kepala belakangnya merasa malu terlebih melihat ekpresi terkejut Taehyung .

" em itu aku aku , aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh "

Taehyung mengambil ponsel dari tangan Jimin menatap benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam pekat itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan . Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Jimin , membaliknya lalu menaruh kembali ponsel itu diatas telapak tangan Jimin .

" maaf tapi kita tak seharusnya saling mengenal lebih jauh . Aku sudah menikah " ucap Taehyung disertai senyuman manis , senyuman yang sebelumnya membuat Jimin berbunga namun sekarang terasa menyesakkan .

Fin


End file.
